rollplaydndfandomcom-20200214-history
Rollplay Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ Articles *Player Characters *Non-Player Characters *Minor Characters *Magic Items *Monsters *Weeks 'Character Poll' Player Characters Stay Awhile and Rollplay F rom the halls of Vinyaes to the towering peaks of the High Vale Mountain Range, four adventurers, Tudagub, Abigaël Aidelbaum, Bregor, and Vincent Longborn, form an unlikely alliance and embark on a chaotic and action-packed journey of epic and unforgettable proportions. Starring Jasper "JP" McDaniel, Genevieve Forget, Ryan Moore, Geoff Robinson, and Neal Erickson as Dungeon Master, RollPlay stretches the limits of classic Dungeons & Dragons with its unique homebrewed 2nd edition style. Join our heroes on this thrilling and hilarious orb-smashing, gold-digging, bear-tying, and head-chopping adventure as they negotiate situations of life and death, loiter endlessly in seedy bars, and attempt to uncover the mysteries that shroud the world of Solum. The purpose of this wiki is to consolidate Neal's lore into a convenient and reliable resource for viewers and players alike. Anyone can help to build it up so feel free to edit or add pages to help it grow! Keep track of the story using the characters on the Notable Figures page. Recap 'Week 16' After the party emerged from their battle with Riker, they immediately returned to Windsail. Upon arrival, the group requested that Riker gives them aid in their quest of slaying the Black Dragon, but he obviously refused. Irritated, our adventurers were heading to the local tavern they had been frequenting in Windsail, where Vincent, Abigael and Bregor met Yeilla, an Elf from the island that was home to both Bregor and Abigael before they escaped. She told the party of the cruel Giants and Ogres that had imprisoned the Elves and explained what our elves had seen through the use of the magical Ring after Vincent's brief arena escapades. After a brief mentioning of Bregor's grandmother Clarice, the party promised Yeilla that they would help her free the Elves. However, before this the party had various tasks to complete... Vincent led the group to the arena, where they were introduced to a Dwarf named Pof. The rather-short man spoke to them and came to an agreement about a gladiatorial combat between Prince Longbourne and the local ogre hero called 'Gurth'. After a short fight, to the dislikes of Pof and the audience, Vincent quite brutally ended the fight and received the small sum of 200 gold for the victory. Later that day, the party would go on to receive a message from Uncle Oris about the breaking of a curse and the requirement of a Dragon's eye - the group elected to travel to Evenfar, much to Yeilla's chagrin. They did this anyway, and soon after arriving they ventured into the depths of the Black Water Swamp, once again, to find a trouble-causing beast. Through usage of the Dragon Handbook, aquired at Hector's, the party found the Black Dragon in a ruined building, and prepared themselves for probably the hardest battle they had yet to face. After a long battle and the death of Mrs. Mogwoggles I, Bregor managed to slay the beast using his skill of Blindfighting, causing it to land and perish. Not even a sigh of relief or cry of joy went off before someone appeared next to the fallen Dragon - Dalamar and a mysterious dark-robed figure. The figure held aloft a strange rod and a bolt of lightning fried the dragon's body, ending the session on a mysterious and ambiguous note. The World of Solum 'Mapped Lands' *The World Map of Solum *Mapped Lands whole map *Fitchview Province - North of Palanthas *Palanthas Province - South of Fitchview *Fitchview Province North East *Fitchview Province South East The Lore of the World of Solum *The Age of Mist *The Age of Dreams *The Age of Might *The Gods and Religion Links *Itmejp reddit page *itmeJP Live stream *All RollPlays on YouTube. *VODs with Twitch.tv chat *Character Stats Week 1 - 10 Countdown Latest Activity Category:Browse